


Like Real People Do

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Emma Swan has not had an easy life. Given up as a baby she had been raised in the foster system, bouncing from home to home. Her life has seemingly been a series of bad mistakes and worse friends and she has been in trouble more times than she can count. At only eighteen she is sure her life can not get any worse, but she hasn't hit rock bottom yet. Rock bottom comes in the form of Neal Cassidy, a boy with a similar story that Emma falls hard for and she believes he feels the same way. That is until he ups and leaves Emma to take the fall for a crime. She narrowly escapes a jail sentence and is now left with no one, no money and no place to stay.Regina Mills has grown up in a wealthy family and seemingly has everything she could ask for, good friends, an apartment of her own and she is studying for a law degree but her life isn't everything it seems. Regina's mother is controlling and powerful, she wants Regina to have the life she never had but instead of helping Regina have the life she wants, she is forcing her down a path she believes is the right choice. Regina is buckling under the pressure and wants to escape. She's desperate for someone to share her almost suffocatingly empty apartment with.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the start to my new Swan Queen fic! I hope this first chapter turned out alright, I’m not entirely sure how I feel about it but I promise there will be some interesting stuff in Chapter 2! Please let me know what you think so far :)

Emma fumbled with the handle and finally pushed the doors open stumbling outside, she tried to suck in a breath but the air outside was just as humid as it had been inside the building. She wasn't sure where she was going but she needed to be away from that room. Her shirt was plastered to her skin and the heat felt like a heavy blanket in the air. Everything around her felt like it was spinning, her mind still trying to process everything that had just happened. Reaching a hand out she balanced herself against the wall but the concrete felt like it was radiating heat and she instead dropped down onto the front steps. The whole day felt like something that was happening to someone else, something that Emma was simply watching. She had barely been present for half of it, her mind so caught up in itself.

She remembered the suffocating heat in the courtroom that made her feel like she choking each time she tried to take a breath, the lawyers talking in turns as evidence was presented to the room, reports from witnesses, details of what had happened. She remembered her lawyer's defence, proof that Neal had originally committed the crime, Emma being emotionally manipulated in the situation. The only moment that Emma had felt like she was truly in the room for was the member of the jury stepping forward to announce their verdict of not guilty. Her lawyer had let out a sigh of relief and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. _"You're free to go now, Emma."_

Free to go.

She didn't feel free to go anywhere. Emma had nowhere to go. She was eighteen now which meant she was out of the foster system and on her own for the first time, her plan had been to find somewhere with Neal, a place of their own that wasn't just a crappy cramped motel room but now that dream was gone and so was Neal. Everything felt out of her control now, where was she meant to go from here? She would have to find a job, save up for a place of her own but who knew how long that would take. She pulled her jacket into her lap and reached into the pocket for her wallet. Opening it she stared at what she had left. Twenty dollars. That was all she had left. It was enough for lunch and hopefully for food the next day too but there was no way she could find a decent place to stay for the night with that much money.

Things had been bad for Emma before, but never this bad. Before whenever things went downhill she always had the promise of somewhere to stay or someone to help her out but now she had no one left. No one she could call for help. She slipped her wallet back into her pocket and let her head fall into her hands. Her chest started to tighten and her breath came out shaky and uneven. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't going to. She shook her hand and sat up straight, finding somewhere to stay could wait for now. It wouldn't be the first time she had crashed in the back of her car for the night.

On top of everything else she felt nauseous and couldn't decide if it was from the stress of the whole day, the overwhelming heat that made her feel like she would melt or hunger. Deciding that food was her best bet Emma picked up her leather jacket and stood up. Earlier that day when she drove through town she had spotted a small diner up the street. It had only been a few minutes up the road so Emma left her car where it was and started to walk up the street.

The diner was a small building on the end of the street that somehow managed to look peaceful even with the constant stream of people passing by outside. There was an outdoor seating area in front of it that had been decorated with plants that climbed along the front of the building. Hanging above the door was an old neon sign that read "Granny's Diner." A small bell sounded when Emma pulled open the door and walked inside. The diner was relatively quiet and everyone had taken window booths leaving the stools at the counter completely empty. Emma walked over and sat down on one of the stools looking up at the menu hanging behind the counter.

"Heya, what can I get you?" The smooth voice of the waitress caught Emma's attention as she leaned her elbows on the counter in front of her. She was looking up at Emma with a slight smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth and a playful look in her eyes. She had a bright red streak in the front of her hair and her shirt had been rolled up, though with the heat Emma couldn't blame her.

"Oh um, just a grilled cheese and a glass of water." Emma smiled stealing one last look at the menu.

"Nice choice." The waitress noted smiling back at Emma. She pulled a notepad out of her apron that was tied around her waist and wrote Emma's order down. "That will only be a few minutes."

Emma watched her disappear through a door to the kitchen with a sway to her step. After the day she had all she needed was some good food and a chance to catch her breath. The sound of the bell ringing caught Emma's attention and she turned around in her seat to see who had walked in. It was a girl about Emma's age with a small pile of papers in her arm.

Emma found herself looking her up and down taking in every part of her outfit. Emma had to admire the fact that she had somehow managed to survive wearing a black blazer in the heat outside. Underneath that she was wearing a dark blue satin shirt paired with a dark pencil skirt that had a slit up one leg. She also had a pair of professional-looking black stilettos. She was the complete opposite of Emma in her white tank top, worn-out jeans and old military boots. Her dark brown eyes seemed to light up when she was the waitress walking back out.

"Ruby! Do you mind if I hang this in the window?" She asked holding up one of the sheets of paper she had in her arms. It looked like a poster of some sort but Emma tried not to stare for too long and turned back around.

"Go ahead, Regina." She nodded gesturing towards one of the windows.

Even her name sounded posh and made her seem practically regal Emma thought.

"Thank you, I can't stay unfortunately I've got classes." She explained with a sigh letting her head fall to the side, a disappointed look on her face.

"That's fine, I'll see you later Regina."

"Of course, bye Ruby."

Regina moved over to one of the booths and knelt on the bench while she stuck one of the posters to the window. Emma watched the way her brown hair fell into her face when she leaned forward to press down one of the corners. She gave a quick wave goodbye to Ruby before hurrying out the door to two people - her friends Emma guessed - that were waiting for her on the path outside. Emma hadn't realized she had been staring out the window until the sound of Ruby placing a plate down in front of her pulled her back to reality.

"Here you go enjoy." Ruby grinned.

"Thank you."

Emma could imagine the type of life Regina had and she would give anything to have even just a small part of that right now. She had nice clothes, friends and probably a nice place on the good side of town. Emma felt that all too familiar sinking feeling in her stomach when she thought about it. The feeling that told her she could never have a life like that, that something like that wasn't meant for her. She tried to ignore it and instead bit into her food. Maybe it was just because of how hungry she was but it was easily the best grilled cheese had ever had and she was suddenly very grateful that she had decided to stop for food here.

Once she was done eating she pulled out her wallet and handed the twenty dollar note over to Ruby. She let out a sigh of relief when she handed her back enough money to come back again the next day. Thanking Ruby she grabbed her jacket off the chair and headed for the door. It was later in the afternoon and thankfully it seemed to be starting to cool down even if just slightly. Before Emma headed back down the street to her car she decided to take a quick glance at the poster Regina had hung in the window.

It was an advertisement for a spare room in an apartment. Emma continued to read down through the details, it was in the good part of town - just as she had guessed - right next to the local college, the rent was surprisingly cheap and her requirements were low, simply just that she wanted a quiet roommate that would be responsible. Emma was sure that this seemingly perfect girl probably wouldn't want someone who had almost ended up in prison and was now left with no money as a roommate but still, she found herself pulling out her phone and dialling the number at the bottom into her phone. It started to ring and Emma waited unsure if she would even answer. Knowing her luck someone else would have beat her to it or Regina just wouldn't want her.

"Hello?" A voice said through the phone.

"Hi, is this Regina? I was wondering about that spare room you're advertising, is now a bad time?" Emma asked, she squeezed her hand at her side in a fist to try and stop it from shaking. Actually hearing her voice on the other end of the line made her nervous and part of her thought about giving up now and hanging up. Ringing had been an impulse and Emma was almost certain as soon as Regina found out why she was looking for a place she would reject her.

"Oh right! No, not at all, I have a few free minutes."

"Great okay, my name is Emma Swan."


End file.
